1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the installation of an LED display screen, and more particularly to a mounting structure for a display screen, especially suitable for installing the LED display screen to a wall or other fixed structure.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
LED, an abbreviation of light emitting diode, display screen is one of the high-tech display devices with a rapid development in recent years. The LED display screen is such a display screen that displays a variety of information, such as texts, graphics, images, animations, quotes, videos and video signals, by controlling the displaying manner of the semiconductor light emitting diodes.
The LED display screen is composed of LED matrix modules, widely used in railway stations, wharves, airports, shopping malls, hospitals, hotels, banks, securities markets, construction markets, auction houses, industrial enterprises and other public places.
In current technology, when a LED display is used in the indoor or outdoor applications, as a large display device, it generally comprises an LED display screen and a cabinet for fixing the LED display screen, the cabinet being fixed on an external wall or a civil structure, etc. As shown in FIG. 17, the installation process usually adopted comprises the following five steps. In step 1, a metal structure 170, including horizontal and vertical ribs, etc., is installed on the wall or civil structure. In step 2, a tool is used to fix the cabinet 171 to the metal structure 170 including horizontal and vertical ribs through connectors, including but not limited to screws, which must be operated simultaneously from the front and the rear of the structure by several people. In step 3, data portions of the adjacent cabinets are connected manually through a network cable (including but not limited to aviation plugs, etc.), which must be operated simultaneously from the front and the rear of the structure by several people. In step 4, horizontal and vertical gaps of the cabinets are adjusted simultaneously by several people.
Installation of the LED display screen in the prior art has drawbacks in many aspects as follows.
1. The cabinet has heavier weight, general over 20 KG, and its installation is performed from the front and rear of the working plane by at least two people. Therefore, there are specific requirements for the workplace, and enough working space must be left between the display screen and the structure mounting surface, e.g. wall surface.
2. Staff must carry tools to cooperate simultaneously from the front and rear of the structure, which requires higher work intensity and longer work hours.
The accurate positioning of each cabinet and the overall installation accuracy of the display screen cannot be adjusted at the time of fixing, and the positioning and the installation accuracy of the display screen can be adjusted only after the installation is completed, and the adjustment to any of the cabinets will affect the positions of other cabinets;
3. Manually connecting the data portions of the adjacent cabinets through the network cable (including but not limited to aviation plugs, etc.) from the rear of the cabinets requires high reliability for the installation, since an operating fault of any of joints will directly result in the failure of the display screen, including but not limited to displaying the partial, displaying in error, being not bright, being bright always, displaying incorrect information etc. And, whether the connection is correct cannot be known synchronously at the time of connecting the data portions, and it can be known only when the whole screen is regulated after the connection is completed, which requires professional installation personnel (on network connections, etc.) and results in greater work intensity and less reliability of data connection.
When repairing the cabinet or the assemble of the prior art display screen, it is common to detach a cabinet or display unit to be repaired from the rear, which has many disadvantages as follows.
1. The operation must be performed from the front or the rear or both of the cabinet by several people at the same time, which requires great work intension.
2. When removing the display unit, a tool such as a screwdriver must be used to dismantle more than 10 screws; under normal circumstances, it will take more than one hour to remove one display unit.
3. It needs to remove more than four screws when removing one cabinet. Meanwhile, due to the mutual force between the upper and lower cabinets, it is difficult to dismantle only one cabinet. The common practice is to remove the adjacent several cabinets that interact mutually, which will take more than one hour under normal circumstances.
4. The operation must be done in a case of cutting off power cables and data cables. It cannot be determined whether the replacement is correct during the replacement, and the effect of maintenance can be known only at the time of electrifying and commissioning after the replacement and installation are completed.
5. Regarding the design of data and power connections and the plug number of the prior art display screen
In addition, data and power connections in the prior art also have many problems. As shown in FIG. 18, more than one display units 180 forming one cabinet are connected by data cables having more than 16 pins, and each of the display unit 180 must be connected through the cable 181 having more than 16 pins to an HUB adapter plate 182 within the cabinet, which in turn is connected to a control card through a pin needle having more than 40 pins. The disadvantage resulted is that a lot of plug and data cables must be required, the operation is complex, and it is easy to cause a displaying fault.
Repairing the prior art display screen can only be done from the rear or from the rear and front, resulting in work intensity and low efficiency. And, the cabinet of the display screen must be detached and reinstalled by a tool. For a display screen such as a glass curtain wall having no reserved channel for maintenance at the back, the installation is extremely difficult and costly, and meanwhile there will be a big potential safety risk.